teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Theo Raeken
'''Theo Raeken' is a supporting character on Teen Wolf. He was the first chimera created by the Dread Doctors who managed to not reject the transformation, though he was not considered a true success. He went to school with Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski, in the fourth grade, before his family left Beacon Hills following the death of Theo's sister. Theo returned to Beacon Hills and claimed that he wanted to join the Scott's pack pretending to be a recently-bitten Beta whose Alpha had died before his first full moon, when, in reality, he wanted Scott's pack for himself, When his plan failed, Theo moved onto his Plan B, and resurrected four of the "failed" Chimeras before informing them that they were now his pack, and he was their Alpha (despite the fact that he was neither an Alpha nor a real Werewolf). Theo is a member of the Raeken Family and was the self-declared "Alpha" of the Chimera Pack. Early Life Theo was a classmate of Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski up until the fourth grade, when his younger sister died and his family subsequently left Beacon Hills. The official story was that Theo's sister died of exposure when Theo was ten years old after she got lost in the woods, broke her leg, and fell into the freezing-cold lake, but in reality, Theo purposely allowed her to die so that way the Dread Doctors could harvest her heart and give it to Theo via a transplant, making him a genetic chimera. Once he had two sets of DNA, the Doctors were then able to make him a pseudo-supernatural Chimera as part of their plan to resurrect the Beast of Gevaudan. Though the Dread Doctors declared him a failure in that respect, they did learn a lot from his transformation into a part-Werewolf, part-Werecoyote Chimera, and they allowed him to survive and help them in their mission to create a truly successful host for the resurrected spirit of Sebastien Valet. At some point in the summer of 2012, Theo heard word that there was a powerful and unique pack in Beacon Hills led by his former classmate, the True Alpha Scott McCall. Wanting to be a real Werewolf and an Alpha to have this powerful pack at his disposal, he made a deal with the Dread Doctors-- if Theo helped distract Scott and his pack to prevent them from interfering with their plans to bring back the Beast, then they would help him take over Scott's pack. Afterward, he left for Beacon Hills to set his plan into motion. Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 5A= |-|Season 5B= Personality Theo is considered smart and charming and he has also shown to be manipulative and cunning. Surprisingly though Theo has shown remorse mainly towards Malia as he tells her, he regrets betraying her, though he no problem killing people, and killed his own sister. Also despite his desire for a pack, he has no problem killing them simply for their power no matter how useful they have been to him in the past. Theo's behavior overall is similar to that of a sociopath. Theo has shown to be a trickster. it is said in true mythology that Werecoyotes's are also tricksters. Physical Appearance Theo Raeken is a very attractive young man with has hazel eyes and light brown hair, he stands at 5' 8" with an Athletic build. Theo is usually seen wearing jeans with plane t-shirts and a hoodie or jacket. Malia thinks Theo has great hair and perfect body she described him as "hot" Powers and Abilities As a Chimera, Theo has gained the common powers of Werewolves and Werecoyotes. Though he has been shown to be the strongest of the Chimeras, he was still inferior in strength to true werecreatures, as evidenced by Theo's comments that Chimeras are like "cheap knockoffs" in comparison to real shapeshifters. After learning how to take the powers of others from Deucalion, Theo gained additional abilities that he stole from his packmates Josh Diaz and Tracy Stewart. *'Super Strength': As a Chimera, Theo possesses superhuman strength that allows him to break through various locks and chains, punch through brick walls, and throw grown men across the room with ease. The upper limits of Theo's super strength are unknown, but he was shown to be able to flip over Stiles' Jeep, which had been overturned by Jordan Parrish, though he was unable to overpower the Beta Werecoyote Malia Tate when she was pinning his arms, indicating his strength level was inferior to even Beta-level Werewolves and Werecoyotes. *'Super Speed': As a Chimera, Theo can run much faster than even the most athletic human, though Theo rarely utilized this ability and it is likely that he cannot run as fast as real supernatural creatures. However, when he was being followed by Stiles and Liam, he somehow managed to get a head of them without even being noticed, though Liam wasn't utilizing his Werewolf powers at the time due to being with the human Stiles. *'Super Agility/Reflexes': As a Chimera, Theo possesses superhuman agility, allowing him to easily dodge attacks, perform a multitude of acrobatic and gymnastic feats, and avoid projectiles such as arrows and bullets. This ability comes in handy during battles, giving Theo the ability to perform spinning kicks and flips to give even more force to his strikes. This power also extends to his reflexes as well, allowing him to process information at a much faster pace and catch arrows in mid-air before they can hit him. *'Super Durability': As a Chimera, Theo is much more resistant to blunt-force trauma than humans, allowing him to survive falls and other high-powered impacts such as being thrown through walls with few to no injuries. *'Super Senses': As a Werewolf-Werecoyote Chimera, Theo has incredibly heightened senses of smell, sight, and hearing. With these powers, Theo is able to track beings by scent and identify their identity and emotional state using chemosignals; see perfectly in the dark and across long distances, as well as perceive supernatural phenomena such as Kitsune auras and, he can hear whispered conversations from many meters away, which also allows him to hear oncoming threats before they can approach him. Theo has demonstrated that he is an especially skilled tracker of scents, as evidenced by his ability to find Lydia in Eichen House even despite the smell of chemicals and feces in the underground tunnels. *'Accelerated Healing': As a Chimera, Theo has the ability to heal from mild to moderate injuries within minutes, and more serious injuries within hours. This ability is especially powerful for a Chimera, as Theo was able to heal from a broken neck within an hour, whereas fellow Chimera Hayden Romero was unable to heal less serious injuries. Along with this ability to heal, Theo has an immunity to all human illnesses and conditions, and cannot be intoxicated by drugs or alcohol due to the fact that his body heals the damage too quickly. **'Longevity': As a result of Theo's accelerated healing ability, it is likely that he, like other supernaturals with this power, will have a greatly extended lifespan due to how quickly his body regenerates and replaces aging cells. *'Shapeshifting': As a Werewolf-Werecoyote Chimera, Theo possesses the ability to partially-shift into the form of a werecoyote/werewolf by transforming his body. In this form, Theo's brow is ridged, he grows sideburns, his eyes glow gold, and his teeth and fingernails extend into fangs and claws. Theo can selectively transform specific features, such as making his eyes glow to identity himself as supernatural, or can extend his claws or his fangs. **'Advanced Shapeshifting': Theo has a unique power of shapeshifting due to the combination of his Werewolf and Werecoyote nature-- since Werecoyotes can all full-shift, and he is part-Werewolf, he is able to fully shift into a true wolf as a result of this combination. This was demonstrated when he full-shifted into a dark-brown wolf with white eyes and chased after Liam and Mason at the high school, and again when he approached Malia in her old coyote den. This power is especially unique, as the only Werewolves who have the ability to full-shift are Evolved Werewolves from the Hale Family, such as Talia Hale, Laura Hale, and Derek Hale. and Werecoyote, Malia Tate. Interestingly enough, Theo's full-wolf form looks extremely similar to Derek's full-wolf form. *'Electromagnetokinesis': After killing Josh and stealing his powers, Theo acquired the ability to absorb and manipulate electricity, though he was only seen using the aspect that allowed him to use it as an offensive weapon. He first demonstrated this ability when he grabbed onto a circuit box and siphoned its electricity before channeling it into a large bolt of electricity that shocked and incapacitated Deucalion. He also used this power to attack Kira Yukimura, though, as a Thunder Kitsune, the electricity had no effect on her, and she was able to absorb it just like he does. In order to create electricity and shoot it in bolts of lightning, Theo seems to need to absorb it from a power source first, and because of this, he has the ability to sense sources of electricity just as Josh did. *'Kanima Venom Production': Due to killing Tracy and stealing her powers, Theo possessed the same Kanima characteristics that Tracy had, though he only utilized the power to produce Kanima venom. This allowed him to secrete a clear, viscous fluid from his claws which he could use to paralyze a victim by stabbing them with his claws and injecting the venom into them, and he could also "milk" the venom from his claws to coat surfaces and paralyze others through contact. He first used Kanima venom to paralyze Scott and force him to drop Lydia through a grate into the sublevel, and he also attempted to use it against the Beast to help him absorb his powers, though this ultimately failed. Weaknesses Though Theo, as a Chimera, was not susceptible to mountain ash like true supernaturals are, and with the possibilty that his powers are inferior in strength to real shapeshifters would put him at a disadvantage in a fight. However, gaining more offensive powers such as Kanima venom production and electrokinesis has helped compensate for the lack of physical strength in comparison to Werewolves, Werecoyotes, and Kitsune. It is unknown if Theo is vulnerable to substances such as wolfsbane, mistletoe, or wolf lichen, which are commonly used to weaken Werewolves and Werecoyotes. Relationships * Theo and Malia (Frenemies) * Stiles and Theo (Enemies) * Theo and Tracy (Packmates) Trivia * Theo was the first Chimera and the only one to survive the Dread Doctors experimentation without rejecting his transformation like the others or needing to be resurrected with the green serum. However, though his transformation was successful, he was not truly a successful Chimera, as he was an unsuitable host for the Beast of Gevaudan, which was the Dread Doctors' ultimate goal. * Theo is the first and only person on the show who has successfully stolen the powers of creatures of a different species than himself, as evidenced when he killed Josh Diaz and stole his power of electrokinesis, and when he killed Tracy Stewart and stole her ability to produce Kanima venom. * In 5A Theo tries to corrupt the McCall Pack, especially Stiles Stilinski and Malia Tate, as he wanted to take control of the pack after Scott's death. ** Theo encouraged Stiles to keep Donovan's death secret in order to gain Stiles' trust by bonding with him over having to kill in self-defense. It is likely that Theo sent Donovan after Stiles with the intention of forcing Stiles to kill Donovan so he could have something to use to manipulate him and turn him against Scott. ** Theo also supported Malia in her desire to kill her mother, likely both out of genuine concern for Malia as well as to make her personality darker to increase the chances that she would be in his pack. * Theo is drawn to Malia Tate due to her being a Werecoyote, suggesting that Werecoyotes can unconsciously feel a kinship with one another. ** It is possible that Theo is drawn to Malia because of his need for a mate or a coyote pack. * Theo has the unique ability to shapeshift into a full wolf, something that no other Chimera has been able to do. * After failing to have Liam kill Scott so he could kill Liam and take Scott's Alpha power, Theo turned his sights on taking the Beast of Gevaudan's power, though he was ultimately unsuccessful in this task. * Cody Christian has stated Theo wants to became a real Werewolf, and Theo has made it obvious that he has an inferiority complex about being a Chimera and not a true shapeshifter. * According to Teen Wolf creator, Jeff Davis, everyone loved working with Cody Christian, which is why they left his fate uncertain rather than killing him off, leaving it open so that he could possibly return at some point. * The same wolf that was used to represent Derek Hale's full-wolf form was also used to represent Theo's full-wolf form. Gallery Theo_3.png Teen_Wolf_News_New_Wolf_growl.png 5x09_Theo_in_doctors_lair.jpg 5x02_wolf.png Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_7_Strange_Frequencies_Theo_wolf_face.png Theo_wolf_form.png Theo_1.png Theo_2.png Theo_killinh_Josh.jpg Theo_with_a_hammer.jpg Wolf_close_up.png Young_theo.png Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Chimeras Category:Chimera Pack Category:Werewolves Category:Werecoyotes Category:Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Status Unknown Category:Shapeshifters